


Strike a Pose

by Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson



Series: FrostIron [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson
Summary: When Loki feels that Tony is spending too much time in his workshop and not enough time with him, Tony's up for the night of his life.





	

A tail wrapped itself around Tony's hand, distracting him from the work he was doing on his suit. Frowning a little, he turned around, only for his mouth to drop open. His lover was behind him, delicately draped over one of the many work tables Tony had in his work room.  
  
Tony didn’t think he’d ever seen a more beautiful sight.  
  
The God in front of him had the delicate curve of breasts, only a B cup, but still perfect on his body. They looked supple, and Tony had the urge to reach out and caress them. They were there to support a red and gold lace corset; Tony groaned under his breath when he realised it clung to Loki in all the right places. A matching thong had garters attached to them, more delicate late giving the muscles underneath more definition. Knee-high red boots completed the look, and a pair of black rounded ears adorned the God’s head.  
  
Tony couldn’t help but stare helplessly, mouth hanging slightly open. Loki smirked.  
  
“Would you like us to head to the bedroom, my love?”  
  
Tony nodded and then groaned as Loki disappeared, teleporting the moment he had got confirmation. Putting the screwdriver he had been using down, he turned to sprint out the room, up the flight of stairs, and to their shared bedroom. The door opened painfully slowly, but finally, Tony was able to admire the sight of Loki lying on the bed. The boots were gone, and he was lying on his side, head propped up by his hand.  
  
Loki smiled softly and giggled. “You took your time, Sparky.”  
  
“Loki, Loki, love… you know I can’t wait to satisfy your needs, but I do have to make one _tiny_ request first.”  
  
Loki’s eyes narrowed and he sat up with a raised eyebrow. “And that would be?”  
  
“Let me take photos of you like this.”  
  
Loki let out a small laugh and laid out on the bed, making sure to strike a few poses. Tony instructed JARVIS to take photos and to record their… session, before stepping into the room and shedding his shirt.

Once he was sure that JARVIS had taken enough photos – he wanted to remember his lover like this – he dived onto the bed, hungry to satisfy his lover.


End file.
